


Dugnadsånd

by Artemis2121, Bewa, Frieda Echte (Plommesill), Livreddare, pagnilagni, Treehouse



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Dugnad, M/M, Typisk norsk
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 00:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14659632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis2121/pseuds/Artemis2121, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bewa/pseuds/Bewa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plommesill/pseuds/Frieda%20Echte, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livreddare/pseuds/Livreddare, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagnilagni/pseuds/pagnilagni, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treehouse/pseuds/Treehouse
Summary: Isak møter på dugnad i sin mors sted. Der er også den kjekke nabogutten han har gått og kikket på i nesten en måned..





	Dugnadsånd

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liljesmoothie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liljesmoothie/gifts).



> Denne ficen er til Liljesmoothie, og du får den fordi du er så sykt glad i dugnad ❤️
> 
> Av og til er det bare en dugnad som skal til..
> 
> Som seg hør og bør har vi skrevet denne ficen på dugnad. En setning (eller litt mer..) hver før stafettpinnen gikk videre til neste.

Isak stirrer med lengsel mot skogen. Vurderer å smyge seg unna akkurat i det Nina Nedenunder kommer ut døra med den tredje kanna kaffe i hånda. Hun slamrer den ned i det lille campingbordet så det smeller. Øynene hans vandrer uvilkårlig mot den blonde nabogutten. Han som akkurat nå står og beiser veggen, helt oppslukt av oppgaven. De lange fingrene holder hardt rundt kosten, og Isak kan ikke fri seg fra å undre seg om det ville være om de holdt rundt ham.

 

Plutselig, uten at Isak er forberedt på det, løfter han hodet og stirrer rett på ham med store øyne. Trekker pusten skarpt inn mens han biter seg nølende i underleppa. Ser rett igjennom Isak som om han instinktivt skjønner alt. Ikke det at han nabogutten kan vite hva Isak tenkte på eller hva Isak synes skaftet på malekosten minner litt om, men... Nå kommer han i alle fall i Isaks retning. Malekost i hånda og lange, bestemte steg.

 

Isak kjenner et sug i brystet. Shit! Ferska med dirty tanker på borettslagstunet..

“Halla”, sier fyren. Den dype stemmen kiler i Isak og får noe inni ham til å vibrere. “Er du ny her, eller?”

“Halla,” Isak hører hvor nervøs han høres ut, men prøver så godt han kan å drite i det. De øynene.. På ham. “Mamma og jeg flytta hit for en måned siden.” _Og jeg har brukt den måneden til å se på deg gå rundt her og være digg , kul og bare.._

 

“Even..” Gutten strekker fram en hånd, den uten malekost, og smiler. Isak virrer med hodet et øyeblikk før han skjønner at det er et forsøk på å presentere seg. Han tar tak i den fremstrakte hånda, overser konsekvent det lille hikstet som nesten unnslapp mellom leppene idet hendene deres møttes, og harker fram sitt eget navn.

“Isak.”

 

“Fett! Kult med dugnad da, Isak.” Even ler entusiastisk.

“Hæ? Seriøst?” spør Isak overrasket.

“Nei, kødda. Hvem synes dugnad er kult, liksom?” Han trekker på skuldrene.

“Ingen?” Det kiler i magen når han hører Even le.

“Ingen bortsett fra Nina, da”, sier Even og peker mot Nina Nedenunder. Nå har hun satt frem kaffekopper, sjokoladekake og vaffeljern på det lille campingbordet sitt. Står litt forvirret og lurer på hvor hun skal plassere den digre bollen med vaffelrøre.

 

“Har du tenkt å gjøre noe eller?” Even ser granskende på Isak. _Stikke til skogs med deg..,_ er det første som faller Isak inn å svare, men han gjør ikke det. Trekker heller på skuldrene og rister på hodet.  

“Nei. Eller kanskje. Jeg vet ikke. Skal du?”

“Jeg skal male. Bli med ‘a?”

“Okei.”

 

Even går først. Det er vanskelig å ta øynene fra han der han går med lange steg mot sykkelskuret. Det ligger litt avsides i bakgården, og har desperat behov for et strøk maling. Noe det tydeligvis er flere enn Isak som har lagt merke til, for det står en stor boks maling ved siden av det på bakken. Isak ser forvirret på malingsspannet. Han tar penselen opp fra brettet ved siden av og dypper den dypt ned i spannet. Forsiktig stryker han den over bordene som utgjør skuret. Malingen renner nedover treet i brede renner fortere enn han makter å gni den utover.

 

Frustrert gnir han fingrene mot hverandre mens han fortsatt holder i penselen. Det hele blir ganske klissete. Even ler mot ham.

“Se, jeg skal vise deg.” Han stiller seg bak ham og griper om hånden som holder penselen. Fører den opp og ned i lange strøk over treverket. Isak kjenner kroppen hans presse mot sin. Brystkassen hever og senker seg mot ryggen hans og den varme pusten kiler ham i øret.  

 

“Sånn ja, man må ikke ta for mye farge om gangen, da bare renner det.” Isak prøver egentlig mest å konsentrere seg om å puste. Det faktum at Evens ligger over hans egen, at han står så nære at Isak kjenner duften av ham, gjør det nesten umulig.

 

“Har du aldri malt før, eller?” Evens arm ligger over hans, fingrene krøker seg rundt hans egne. Alt han greier fokusere på er tommelen, den ligger i gropen mellom hans egen tommel og penselen. Neglen er litt rufsete, har en malingsflekk på seg. Ikke den mørkegrå de maler sykkelskuret med, men en blåfarge.

 

Isak snur seg. Vil se hvor Even har vært og malt. Den brå bevegelsen setter Even ut av balanse, og med ett kjenner Isak armen hans rundt seg. Han skvetter til. Slipper pensnlen og strekker seg ut for å avverge at den havner i malingspannet, dytter ytterligere borti Even, som griper desperat tak i skulderen hans før de begge ramler om kull..

 

Plutselig ligger de der i en haug på bakken. Even med hele sin tyngde oppå Isak, som knapt kjenner den skarpe steinen som skjærer han i ryggen eller albuen som fikk seg en skikkelig smell i asfalten.

 

“Shit, hva er det du driver med?” Isak får endelig frem noen ord, men det kjennes ikke egentlig som det han ville si. Særlig ikke når han ser hvordan Evens ansiktsuttrykk går fra lattermildt til forlegent på en to tre. “Eller… Sorry, ass! Var sikkert min feil,” sier han med en ny tone.

“Det går bra.” Even har havnet sånn at hodet hans ligger på Isaks brystkasse mens kroppen nesten dekker han helt. Evens ansikt er så nært at Isak knapt får puste. Håret kiler han på kinnet, men blir plutselig borte når Even innser at de har havnet i en litt kinkig posisjon. Isak kjenner det på hvordan kroppen hans spenner seg før han løfter hodet og ser på Isak med oppsperrede øyne. “Sorry,” mumler han før han slår ned blikket igjen. Ser litt hektisk ut, rød i kinnene Isak er usikker på hvor mange sekunder han har ligget der nå. Kanskje det er så mye som ett minutt også? Uvisst..

 

“Neiass, det går som sagt ganske bra. Bortsett fra at en jævla stein presser seg rett inn i den ene nyra mi” Isak prøver seg på en spøk. Fyller på med klein latter som ikke ville hørtes ekte ut om man la godvilja til en gang.

 

Det gjør kanskje litt vondt akkurat nå, men samtidig.. Den blonde nabogutten ligger oppå han.. Ligger der og er like hot som alltid. Uten å skape seg, uten å prøve på noe.. Hvert fiber av ham er liksom bare… digg? Hadde det ikke vært for den irriterende steinen, hadde Isak garantert fyrt på alle plugger av ha en så hot fyr liggende oppå seg. Kanskje det er like greit? At steinen gjør ham en tjeneste?

 

Plutselig begynner Even å romstere rundt. Ruller av ham, men glemmer å slippe taket i Isak. I neste sekund har de byttet roller, og Isak ligger oppå Even.

“Oisann.” Even ler opp mot ham. “Skal vi ligge sånn her, eller?”

 

“Øh...ja?” Isak finner ikke på noe bedre å si, men faktum er at han virkelig har null niks imot å ligge sånn resten av dugnaden og gjemme seg for Nina.. “Men Nina blir kanskje litt pissed, da?”

“Mulig at det ikke er akkurat er sånn Nina håper å få ting gjort, nei” Så ser han på Isak med glød i blikket. Hever øyenbrynene idet han fortsetter. “Eller sånne ting hun ser for seg å få gjort?”

 

Isak kjenner at han rødmer skikkelig nå. Kikker seg kjapt rundt og ser at Nina står og stirrer på dem. Han skyver seg skyldbevisst opp på knærne. Sitter et øyeblikk og kikker fascinert på Even som ligger der og smiler opp mot ham. Sitter kanskje litt lenge, for Even hever øyebrynene igjen. Isak kjenner seg litt varm i kinnene, litt forfjamset av Evens blikk mens han romsterer for å få satt seg opp på huk. Strekker ut hånda mot Even så han kan ta tak. Even griper om håndleddet hans med begge hender og de reiser seg opp sammen. Blir stående ansikt til ansikt, nesten helt inntil hverandre. Isak svelger tungt.

 

Even bøyer seg mot ham, kommer nærmere og nærmere. Står så nær at Isak er sikker på han kjenner pusten hans over kinnet sitt. Munnen hans ser så myk ut. Nær og fristende. Automatisk skiller Isak leppene så vidt. Strekker seg litt fram han også.

 

Med ett hører de et dunk fra den andre siden av sykkelskuret.

“Hallo, gutar, kor er de henne?” De hører den lett andpustne vestlands-stemmen til Nina komme nærmere. Hun skarrer hardt på r-ene mens skrittene knaser i grusen. Det er nesten så de hopper fra hverandre. “Ja, der er de jo gutar, vi visste ikkje kor de hadde sneke dykk bort.” Hun ler lett og ser på veggen. “Men de har jo måla, ser eg. Litt render, kanskje, men det kan de jo fiksa ittepå. Men no er det kaffi og vaflar, vi har so mykje vafler, så sjølv to svoltne gutar som dykk skal få ete dykk mette. Kom no!”

 

Even går mot campingbordet med nedslått hode. Ser først ikke ut som han enser at Isak blir stående tafatt igjen bak ham. Han snur seg og ser på Isak over skulderen. Og så skjer det! Even blunker! Et ubehjelpelig, klossete blunk som treffer Isak midt i brystet og får små stjerneskudd til å knase og brase gjennom ham.

“Bli med ‘a”, sier han, og det eneste Isak får til å gjøre er å fukte underleppen med tungespissen og se dumt på ham. “Liker du ikke vafler, eller?” fortsetter Even, og strekker armen bakover mot Isak, vifter oppfordrende med hånda, som om han forventer at Isak skal strekke ut sin egen og la seg leie bort.

 

Han tar Evens hånd uten å tenke seg om. Det føles naturlig på en måte. Å holde hånda til denne fyren. Gutten som har opptatt en stor prosentandel av tankene hans den siste måneden. Han ser opp på Even og smiler. Får et hemmelighetsfullt, strålende blikk tilbake.

 

Ninas stemme skjærer gjennom lufta igjen, og Isak kommer på hvor de er. Med et selvbevisst rykk slipper han Evens hånd og går et skritt til siden. Even sender ham et overrasket blikk. Så han litt såra ut nå?

 

De sitter ved hver sin ende av bordet som Nina har fått noen av naboene til å slepe ut på plenen. Plutselig er de alt for langt unna hverandre. Isak vet ikke hvem alle disse menneskene er. Han synes de stirrer på ham. Kanskje de lurer på hva han gjør her?

 

Han låser blikket i kaffekoppen sin og pirker i vaffelen. Den vokser i munnen på han. Han skulle ønske han slapp å være her, men borettslagsformannen var ganske bestemt.

 _“Her deltar vi i fellesskapet, alle sammen!”_ Tiraden kom da han var innom med bunken med regningene for fellesutgiftene for resten av året. Dugnad, nabolagsfest, julebord, ordensregler, vasketider og trappevask ble lista opp. Isak fikk ikke fått med seg halvparten. Formannen spurte etter moren hans også, og Isak mumla at hun var ute, men han kunne ta i mot beskjed, og selvfølgelig skulle de være med på dugnaden.. Jadda...

 

Og nå sitter han her, da. På en av Ninas raklete campingstoler. Har blamert seg foran den kjekkeste gutten han noen sinne har sett og sier ikke et ord til noen. Snart kommer han til å spy av den helvetes vaffelplaten foran seg, selv han vet at Nina Nabokjerring snart vil spørre om han skal ha en til, om han skal ta med noen opp til moren når hun kommer hjem fra jobb.. _Ja, hvor jobber forresten mamma? Hun jobber jo hele tiden? Det er vel ingen som har møtt henne?_

 “Du må jo eta, gut, var det Ivar du heitte? Du har jo nesten ikkje ete i det heile teke!”

“Isak, det er Isak. Er ikke spesielt sulten.”

 

Han ser bort mot Even igjen og får et blikk tilbake. Prøver å se så beklagende ut han bare kan, for han angrer på at han ikke bare satt seg ved siden av han og fortsatte å klore seg fast i den hånda..Den fineste gutten han noen gang har sett, har holdt hånda hans, og han slapp den som om han hadde brent seg..

Det virker som Even skjønner hva han tenker på. Reiser seg og kommer mot ham. Legger en hånd på skulderen hans.

“Jeg er heller ikke så sulten, ass. Skal vi fortsette å male?” Det er ingenting Isak vil mer akkurat nå. Rømme fra Ninas granskende blikk og være litt alene med nabogutten igjen.

 

“Ja ja, de får ta med dykk ein kaffikopp og nokre vaflar og gå i gong med målinga att, gilde gutar er de. Eller kanskje de vil ha saft i staden, de drikk vel ikkje kaffi de?” Nina svinser rundt dem, Isak blir helt svett av det geskjeftige tempoet hun setter opp.

“Nei, kaffe går bra… eh… vi stikker og maler vi.” Bestemt reiser han seg fra benken og går mot skuret. Håper det Evens skritt han hører bak seg..

 

Heldigvis er det Even. Even med de lange beina,som selvsagt ikke har problemer med å holde følge med Isak. Han kjenner ei hånd som legger seg rundt håndleddet hans igjen så fort de runder hjørnet på skuret. Vil ha ham til å stoppe.  

 “Du,går det bra eller?” spør han.

“Joa, er bare så sykt mye mas fra hu der Nina. Skal vite alt liksom. Føles som hun har røntgensyn på en måte. Jeg måtte bare jette.” Even ser litt usikker ut.

“Er det greit at jeg..?” Isak nikker iherdig. Så klart det er greit! Herregud, det er lite som er mer greit enn akkurat det. Even smiler bredt av nikkingen hans og Isak kjenner et fastere grep rundt hånda si.

“Fett!” Det kommer høyt og tydelig. Resten er litt mer lavmælt. “For jeg har faen meg sett deg gå rundt her i måneder nå..”

 

Denne gangen lykkes de litt bedre i å faktisk få maling på veggen. Når de først kommer i gang, går det faktisk ganske fort. De jobber i halvveis stillhet, halvveis samtale. Even forteller at han er her fordi han lovet mamma og pappa. Får penger til nye malesaker om han bare blir med og maler her i dag. Malesaker, faktisk? Det forklarer jo blåflekken også.   

 

De jobber litt i stillhet igjen før Isak tar mot til seg og spør hva Even maler sånn ellers. Når han ikke maler sykkelskur, liksom.

“Du får bli med opp og se en gang, da vet du..” Det er en slengkommentar, men gjaller gjennom Isak som et ekko. Bli med opp? Inn til Even.. Han klarer bare å nikke.

 

Blikket hans har festa seg på malekosten igjen. Isak kjenner seg nesten hypnotisert. Hvordan Even holder rundt den. Hvordan fingrene flytter seg opp og ned på skaftet ettersom han tilpasser grepet.. Isak svelger på innpust og retter forsiktig på klærne sine. De som utgangspunktet var en ubehjelpelig størrelse for små.  

 

Blir stående og stirre på Even mens han fullfører siste misfarga firkant. Aner ikke hva Even tenker om å bli glodd på, men Isak kan ikke noe for det. Han bare må.

“Yes!” I omtrent samme øyeblikke som restruta lukker seg, snur Even seg mot Isak. Med kosten fremdeles i hånda fanger han ham opp i en kjempeklem. Kommer med ett utrolig nært.. Med parfymeduften og de blå øynene og de lange fingrene..

 

Isak hører sitt eget, høylytte gisp, akkurat i det det er for sent. Even har hørt det han også. Nå løfter han blikket og ser på Isak med et uttrykk i øynene det er umulig å misforstå. Isak kjenner det helt ut i fingerspissene. Han er helt sikker på at han rødmer kraftig når Even bøyer seg mot ham. Varmen fra huden, den jevne pusten over leppene.. Alt kommer nærmere og nærmere. Automatisk skiller Isak leppene, strekker seg uvilkårlig litt fram og trekker et siste skarpt åndedrag før de møtes i en eksplosjon av duft og smak og farger.

 

Isak vet ikke om han faktisk kysser eller blir kysset, men han vet at hjertet hans galopperer vilt akkurat nå, og at han griper hendene rundt nakken på Even som om hele hans eksistens berodde på det. Det prikker i fingrene, banker i brystet og tindrer i tærne når Even presser seg mot ham. Et eller annet sted i det hele hører Isak noen som jamrer. Kanskje det er ham? Eller er det Even?.

 

Even virker like overvelda som ham selv. Isak presser hoftene mot Evens og får små sukk tilbake. Dette er på en og samme tid det skumleste og diggeste Isak noensinne har gjort. Et stenk av panikk farer gjennom Isak der de står. Hva skjer, egentlig? Tenk om det kommer noen?

 

Han trekker seg ørlite og veldig motvillig tilbake. Even snapper etter pusten og ser på ham. Andpusten, rød i kinnene, litt blank i øynene. Søker seg uvilkårlig mot ham til tross for at han prøver å la være.

“Ikke her,” mumler Isak til slutt, knapt hørbart.

“Ikke?” Even ser ut som han helst kunne tenke seg å fortsette, men han tar faktisk et ørlite skritt tilbake. Løsner litt motvillig på grepet om livet til Isak.

“Eh.. Nei,” Isak ser forlegent ned i bakken. Skjuler ansiktet litt for ikke å gi til kjenne hvor lite overbevist han er om sine egne ord. “Nina kan komme når som helst, liksom.. Dessuten.. Jeg vil egentlig gjøre dette ordentlig..”

 

Han våger ikke løfte blikket. Tenk om de ordene var akkurat det som skulle til for å skremme bort Even? Tenk om Even har helt andre ideer om hva dette er?

 

Det kjennes som en evighet før en hånd legger seg under haka til Isak og Even tvinger ham til å se opp. Han ser verken sint eller skuffa ut.

“Okei.. Hva er ordentlig, da?” Even stirrer ham rett inn i øynene mens han sier det. Isak vet ikke helt hvor han skal gjøre av blikket sitt, virrer ser over skulderen til Even.

“Eh.. Vet ikke, jeg? Ta en kaffe eller no’ først, kanskje?” Han kniper øynene igjen, ikke klar for å ta hva som skjer nå.. Ikke klar for at Even stikker, eller sier at det kan Isak drite i, eller..

 

“Så bra at jeg har kaffe, oppe, da!” Isak rekker akkurat å åpne øynene før han kjenner Evens lepper mot sine igjen. Et kort kyss før Even rekker ham hånda og langer ut i retning blokka. “Bli med ‘a” halvveis roper han over skulderen og Isak tar seg i å lure på hvordan noen som overhodet ikke kan blunke, kan være så sykt fin når han prøver og mislykkes i akkurat det.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Det vi lurer aller mest på er om det virkelig var lurt å ta en kaffe først eller ei ☺️  
> Innspill på dette og annet mottas med takk ❤️


End file.
